Harmonious Beauty
by Silence in the Shadows
Summary: On the ground, a girl as pale as snow, hair the color of cherry blossoms, and eyes of the color of fresh grass lay dead. ...the will...the will...to die... A reason. She lost her reason to live, her will to survive. She lost herself in ....
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN NAURTO. IT ALL BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

* * *

_

_The world so black, so painful, so.._

A figure stood limp and lifeless using the edge of the cliff to keep itself upright. The sound of a waterfall cascading down the edge of the steep wall of earth kept resonating throughout the forest. It echoed back and forth, while no other sound could be heard.

_empty.._

The sweet rays of sunset were slowly started to fade. The whole area had begun to dim slightly, darkness following slowly but in swift pursuit. The sky darkened and only the moon was left shining with its unearthly glow, haunting the night. The air chilled and became icy as a ghost's whisper. Goosebumps crept up on the figure's skin and its body seemed to shiver slightly.

_cold..._

It lifted its head and the moonlight shined and revealed that the figure was in fact a girl. Her face was covered with blood from cuts across her face. Her clothes were stained with mud and various debris, they were torn. Small puffs of fog escaped her crimson lips, shallow and heavy. Her eyes were red and with, tears streaming down her face. By the looks of her, she had been crying for quite sometime. There were so many details about her but only one stood out. Her eyes.

_broken..._

Her eyes were listless. They held nothing, yet they still cried. There wasn't anything, no sadness, no sorrow, no anger nor joy. No life.

_Dead._

Her eyes slowly began to close as she fell. It was as if time stopped itself just to see her fall. The world began to fade. It was as if it was never there in the first place.

_escape..._

Sprawled across the ground, her eyes closed peacefully as if asleep. Her lips parted slightly. The rise and fall of her chest slowed further and further. It stopped.

_'stop it'_

The steady rhythm of her heart was getting weaker. It slowed ever so slightly second after second.

_'stop'_

Her eyes opened and gazed at sky, every star , every twinkle, and finally the heavenly orb of light. The moon.

_'my sanctuary'_

The world was still, as if watching her.

_waiting..._

The beating of her life, her heart, could not be heard.

_silence..._

Her eyes, those light green eyes that were not unlike the color of fresh grass, showed only one emotion before they closed once more. Peace.

_'free'_

On the ground, a girl as pale as snow, hair the color of cherry blossoms, and eyes of the color of fresh grass lay dead.

_...the will...the will...to die..._

A reason. She lost _her_ reason to live, her will to survive. She lost _herself_ in the sorrow, in the hate, in the...

_Darkness..._

As the sky ,the stars , and the moon as her witness she let go...

Rain. It poured from the sky washing away the past and bringing forth the future.

_...the end..._

The shadows flickered and came forth a new figure, as white as the moon and pale blue eyes focused on the girl.

_'weak...pathetic...helpless...'_

Were the first words that came through his mind. He was watching in the shadows, every second of it. Every moment of it forever captured in his mind. He would have left but those eyes... They captured his interest. He looked upon the girl in question, 'What would possess a creature to lose the will to live?' he thought. It was really pathetc. Humans were fragile creatures, so easy to break. They were not worth his time...

But this one.

Her eyes captivated his very soul. He looked deep in his soul to find an answer and could only ffind one truth.

They reminded him of his own once in his life.

The difference between them was their was someone to save him...from himself.

This girl had no one. True loneliness could be felt throughout her soul at her last moments of life. He had a reason to live for, to protect the people he had sworn to protect long ago. For his comrads, his friends, his family.

'Why?'

He was taught long ago that every life was precious and that no life was more valuable than another. Why should he care about her life? It was as valuable as an ant's. Also, she was already gone.

He tried to turn away but found he couldn't.

Perhaps he was the someone. The person to stop it all, the hate, the suffering, the sorrow, and pain...

Like his friend had done for him all those centuries ago.

But she had already passed, this would have been a problem had he been human.

Luckily that was not the case, for he was a wolf.

Not an ordinary wolf but one of special descent.

Generations of power surged through him and now he would put them to the test.

He would take this girl and give her a new life free of the pain of her past. She will have a bright future, she would become one of _them. _

_...a new beginning..._

The wolf stepped into the moonlight and its energy seemed to combine with the moonlight and shimmered a brilliant silver. It surrounded the body of what was once a pathetic weak girl and began to build her into something new.

Something different.

Whatever who or what she was in the past had died the second her heart stopped beating.

A new person had been born into the world.

Her hair was silver her figure was petite but not too fragile. Her breath was slow and even and her heart, her heartbeat. It was the most wonderful sound he had ever heard in his exsistance.

Life.

She was lying down on the forest floor, dressed in a long multi-layered kimono. It was light blue with a design of petals falling down around it and wolves running torward the most important part, the crest. It bore the crest of his pack, a silver-white crescent moon. She was perfect.

The rain had turned into nothing but a slight drizzle, each drop dancing around the two. It was cool and refreshing to him. The small drops of water glistened as they slid down his thick mane. He looked down and watched his new creation.

Her eyes were closed, but he longed to see them. He did not want to disturb her so he lied down next to her. He would wait as long as it would take for her awake from her deep slumber.

So he waited.

_'...perhaps he was not only saving her...but saving himself also from falling into the darkness once more...'_

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

To my friend **Akatsuki fan54** !!1 _**She is the one who inspired me to publish the story, so thank her by reading her stories!**_ She is an **awesome** writer!

**Things you should know when reading this story:**

**is about 15 years old in the beginning.**

**there will be pairings, but I have not decided which ones yet. YOUR reviews will help me decide so if you have any input on the matter I would be _extremely happy to hear from you!_**

**3.I think I suck at writing so if I screw up, I warned you!**

**4._I DO NOT OWN NAURTO !!!! ALL NAURTO CHARACTERS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO!!!_**

**of the anime/manga have been changed to suit the story line.**

* * *

The first rays of dawn started to rise over the horizon. Sunlight started to pour through the world, waking it from its deep slumber. All the world had started to arise with pulsating life, or so it seemed. A secluded area had yet to arise, sunlight had not penetrated a small woodland that lied on the other side of a mountain. It still remained quiet and peaceful in its blissful stupor. Its residents had not broken the enchantment the moon had cast upon them the night before. Except for one.

He laid on the ground waiting for the maiden asleep next to him to awaken. He had stayed relatively calm during the night but he was plagued by the most aggravating of questions.

_when would she wake up?_

_what would she think of him?_

_what would be her first reaction?_

_would she remember any of her past?_

_who was she in the first place?_

_would anyone come to looking for her?_

_how would she feel when she wakes up? exhausted?hurt?confused?happy?sad?angry? _

_.......nothing at all?_

Maybe he failed? She may be breathing but she could easily be a mindless shell. A soulless body with nothing but a pulse. She may have never had a chance from the beginning, she probably never wake up at all. Humans were a waste of time anyway, why had he ever attempted to give her a new life? How preposterous! He had more important things to do than to watch some girl sleep, let alone a _human. _All they did was fight for the most atrocious of reasons. But he was no fool, he knew some that were actually honorable and decent. He had met only few that were like that, _very few._

His gaze settled on the very object of his affliction : the girl. She was breathing wasn't she. He had brought to life, wasn't that enough? She alone was though, in the wilderness no less. She could be as helpless as a lamb for all knew! Humans were resourceful weren't they? If she awoke at all, she was capable of fending for herself. He was going to get a migraine by the time this was over, _what a pain..... _

The tired wolf debated with himself many times and came to a decision.

He would leave the girl and let fate decide whatever happened to her.

_'.....it was not as if he cared.....' _That was what he told himself as he ripped his eyes away from the young maiden. He reluctantly turned his head and departed. Into the shadows once more, leaving behind only a whisper....

_" ....farewell, my Kazumi.......farewell......"_

* * *

The forest remained quiet once more. A slight breeze emanated through the trees, rustling the leaves. The first light of dawn had finally broke through, bringing the landscape to life. Flowers bloomed, greeting the the sapphire sky above them. Birds soared through the air, twisting and turning. The animals emerged from their burrows, tired but ready for the busy day ahead. The waterfall reflected and refracted the sunlight in a spectacular display of .......

_life._

Icy azure eyes gazed at the spectacle happening around them. Her mind was foggy and amazed with everything around her at the same time. Every single movement and detail seemed to flow together with ease. She was so confused.....

_' Her eyes opened senses were assaulted with an explosion of scents, sights, and sounds. It was like the everything was magnified to the highest power! She heard all kinds of sounds, loud, soft, smooth, erratic, and they felt new yet_

_familiar. The smells were so interesting! Some were sweet while others were bitter. She smelled some of the most delightful and __**horrible **scents ever. there a strange one that she couldn't quite recognize. It was too foreign, so when her eyes_

_had begun to open she moved them into the direction the strange scent came from. All she saw was colors, then shapes, and finally solid figures. The first thing she saw was white. She didn't what it was but somehow she liked it. She focused _

_her eyes a little more and realized that it was silvery and __reminded her of the moon. She liked it and her curiosity grew. _What was **it** exactly?_Once her eyes adjusted to the light she could finally begin see what it was. It was big, had two _

_ears __on its head, four legs, a tail, and tons of silvery white fur! __Its head was turned so she couldn't see its face. It looked like a dog, but she quickly tossed that thought aside once she saw how big it was. 'Definitely a wolf 'she thought. It _

_started to walk away! She tried to move but her body was still hadn't _

_grown accustom to consciousness. She didn't know why, but she didn't want it to leave. She tried to talk and tell it to ' Stop! Please don't leave.' When she tried all that came from her lips was air. It was getting farther away, then suddenly _

_it __vanished. But she heard something, it was small and very quiet. It said something! Suddenly a whole bunch of red flags went off in her head. ' Wolves should NOT be able to talk! Ugh calm down, concentrate.' She focused and was finally _

_able to __decipher the sound into words. '...........it was..........um......those words.......they were.....think god damn it!.......think......'_

_Those words. They were so close. If she just thought harder, all she had to do was remember. Maybe if I just calm myself down. She looked around, just to be sure that she was the only one here. ' The wolf** definitely** talked.' She started _

_moving her muscles starting at her head and neck, then gradually working her way down her body. After a couple of minutes she could sit herself upright. Her legs felt weak and wobbly like a new born deer so she decided against trying to_

_stand. She studied her surroundings and found she was speechless, it was all just so amazing! '_

And there she was looking at the world with child like wonder. '_Where am I?'_ she thought. Was she dead? Did she go to heaven? It was all to beautiful to be real. She was just so focused in it all : the twists, the turns, the rise, the falls, the gliding, the curves, the swirls.........it...all just flowed seamlessly......_so....so...beautifully....._

It was all so captivating. Her mind just cleared and listen. She closed her eyes, _it was as if she were listening to music......_

___" ....farewell, my Kazumi.......farewell......"_

She opened her eyes. She heard it then, those words.

The wolf had said a goodbye. To someone named Kazumi? She looked around and fanned her senses out. There had been no one here for awhile. No other wolves or people for that matter. No wolf or human tracks. There was no obvious signs of someone or something being here recently.

_Who_ was this _Kazumi_ anyway?

_'Was it her? Was that her name? Did he know her?'_

That was when another problem presented itself. Who the heck was she anyway? She couldn't remember anything before waking up. This was not very good at all, actually it was _very_ bad indeed.

She felt the urge to panic, cry, and call for help but she set it aside. She wasn't a weakling! Like hell she would do any of those things! She had to calm down and think about it reasonable way. She did it the first time and it worked so she had to give it a shot.

The wolf had said a farewell to a _Kazumi_.

There was no one here except for her.

It seems that no one had been in this specific location for quite sometime.

Logical conclusion : _She was Kazumi._

So if her name was Kazumi.

The wolf was saying goodbye to _her_.

She has no memory and the only one who may have a clue is that wolf.

Logical conclusion : Get my confused ass up from the grass , gather all the information I can get from the current situation, come up with a plan that will not fail and prevail, and **_stop rhyming._**

She _really_ hoped she wasn't a psycho.

She really did.

* * *

" Be careful. We are deep in foreign territory, stay alert."

A group of five shinobi gliding across the tree tops. They were traveling at a intense speed, heading strait into fire territory. They stayed quiet and tried to remain discreet as possible.

The shinobi ahead of the group started to scan the area. There were some traps, but they were not hidden well and could easily be avoided.

" Makoto-sama, are their any obstacles ahead? "

"Hai, minor ones."

"Daichi there is a paper bomb 30 meters ahead of you."

"Kyo watch out for several trip wires 2 meters to your right, 40 meters apart."

"Naoki there are a small group of bandits hiding in a grove of trees 215.68 meters ahead of us, once we are within 7.8 meters of them knock them out with your toxic mist."

"Masaru you are clear for the next 31 and a half meters as long as you stay above the ground, do not fall."

* * *

Once she finally stood, she closed her eyes again and sniffed the air for the wolf's scent. It was a mix of a cool nighttime breeze with the smell of the first snow that falls from the sky. It was a very cool and calming scent.

She followed it to the edge of the clearing, it stopped. She looked and looked but could not find any trace of him. This disapointed her somewhat. "What am I going to do now?" She ran her fingers through her slivery white.

'_Wait.....white hair? _She went down the river that the waterfall emptied into. She looked at her reflection. She had sliver white hair and was wearing a very expensive looking kimono. It was sky blue with silver petals falling across

it. White wolves were running around it heading torward a sliver cresent moon. '_Weird. Its in the spot a family crest would be...maybe it can help me....' _She got sidetracked once she spotted the pair of ice blue eyes staring back at

her.

* * *

"Stop!"

All five shinobi came to a halt.

Makoto looked torward the east of their position. _'There is a individual that contains vast amount of chakra. It's very powerful. It is the Kyuubi? No it's something else........'_

"We are now heading east of our current position, I sense something powerful there. Be prepared for battle if the situation should turn dangerous."

"Hai." was their only reply.

And they were off, in the direction of the rising sun.

* * *

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _**

* * *

**With help from Akatsuki fan54 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**She helped a lot with this story ! Thank you Akatsuki fan54.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay people who are reading my story, I have a message for you...............START REVIEWING. Thanks to those who reviewed already, it helps me write. If you do not not review then I think my story sucks, then one of two things happen:**

**1. I get bored and eventually I stop writing for a _long_ time.**

**2. I get rid of the story and it gets deleted for good.**

**I am not trying to threaten you, I just want you to review. Tell me your likes or dislikes, I want to hear them.**

**Now that this message is over with I just wanna say.............**

**_NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!_**

**_I DO NOT OWN NAURTO. IT ALL BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO._**

* * *

Well, this was very strange. '_In my entire life.....err well I think I have never seen eyes this color. I mean really......her eyes were practically white! Ughhh I can't even recognize them! My life suuuuuuuuuuuucks.....' _She was started to think she was a _weirdo._ At least her eyes looked blue, sorta. _'I just think of these as clues, right. Just clues.......'_ She stopped her train of thought once she found yet another _fantastic_ clue.

Well wasn't this just a good surprise. She had a tattoo. Really, of all the strange things about her the kamis just had to add a tattoo. What in the hell possessed her to get her a tattoo. Well at least it wasn't a creepy one. It looked well.....ok as far as tattoos go. _It's just another piece of the puzzle I guess. _It looked exactly like the crescent moon on her kimono except more elaborate and had more delicate designs. Stupid creepy moon. Maybe she was apart of a cult of moon worshipers. Maybe she was an alien from the moon. Maybe she died her hair white, got drunk, woke up with a hangover, and was an escapee who got admitted to a mental health institution for short term memory loss or a rehab for drinking. The list goes on and on and on....

_Something wasn't right._

She lost her train of thought.......

She felt like she was being **_watched_**.

She looked around, she saw no one. The situation felt familiar and her instincts told her she was in trouble. She held her ground, her heart quickened to the point where it was pounding in her ears. Her breath came out in short quick pants.

That's when the first appeared.

A man dressed in thin dark clothes stepped forward from the shadows, his gaze met hers. His eyes were dark, they were like obsidian pools. They just stared at her, watching her every move.....

_Studing her._

This was bad. Wait rephrase that. She was in deep shit. What was she suppose to do?

_Fight._

Fight. Where did that come from? It felt strange, but it felt right. She would fight! But did she know how.......

" This almost doesn't feel fair. I mean we have to fight a girl? Hey sweet heart! What's a pretty girl like you doing her all by yourself ? "said another. He was lean and definitely male. He had light brown eyes and red-brown hair. He crack a smile torward her, but it didn't feel too sincere because his eyes were busy looking at her body.

Yep. She wanted to kill him right now.

" If you don't look up, you'll have to adjust to life as a blind asshole." Kazumi hissed.

A kunai knife whizzed passed her, cutting her cheek. The blood slid down, crimson drops fell on the ground.

The next of them stepped out.

" If you make any sudden moves, I will kill you." He said. This one had dark brown eyes, darkness covering any emotion. He had a muscular build and black hair. He looked ready to kill.

" Really Masaru, you have to be so violent? She doesn't have any weapons." said the next. He had blue hair with blonde streaks in it, his eyes were a bright blue.

_Blue eyes..._

Her insides were twisting. Her mind was telling to her to flee, but her instinct was telling her to fight.

" I only do what is necessary, Daichi."

" Be nice Masaru, I like them feisty. Now you've got her all scared." said the one with reddish hair.

"Kyo, you have no ideawhat she's capable of. You should be on guard, not flirting with the enemy!" said the next to appear. He had blue-green hair and light green eyes.

_Light green eyes......_

"How could she be the enemy! She is probably some poor scared girl who just got lost, right sweet heart?" With that he started to walk toward her.

Obsidian meet Ice.

The first ninja was directly in between her and the red haired one that was called 'Kyo'.

"This one is special." he said.

Suddenly his eyes his eyes turned crimson and then......

The world disappeared.

They were in a whole different world. It was black and red and it was so hard to describe. What was this place? She was about to take a step forward until....

_"You can't move, I am in control here not you." _he said. He looked like a twisted dark angel, still and emotionless.

_Those eyes....._

She tried to talk, but couldn't. She had not control of her own body.

_" You are not a tailed beast container yet you contain power that I have never seen any mere human possess. What are you?" His voice was a cold monotone._

" I don't know what your talking about! What power! I don-"

_" I do not play games girl."_

He came quick, aiming the tip of a katana to her chest. He looked strait into her eyes.

_" Fell the pain of your consequences."_

He thrust the katana strait into her chest.

Her heat was screaming in pain, but she tried to do the same. She couldn't. He wouldn't let her.

Her released his hold on the katana and took out a knife pressing it against her throat.

_" Tell me."_

It wasn't a question. It was a command.

No one controlled her. No one will control her, not him. Not anyone. She looked in his eyes with defiance and bitter coldness.

_" I control you."_ He said.

He looked her in the eyes, they were.......

They were caught in each other's glances, they stayed still.

The world shattered, they fell into darkness.

* * *

_Dark eyes that turn crimson............revealing nothing.............but darkness........._

* * *

Outside the illusion, they fell strait to the ground.

Masaru ran toward Makoto, he kneeled next to him.

Makoto was still awake, he was just stunned a little.

_'How? How could this be? She is ........she is..........she is......'_

"Makoto-sama! Are you alright?!"

_'I have to show the __Daimyo this girl. She isn't suppose to exist.....'_

" Masaru and I must take this girl to the Daimyo. The rest of you continue the mission."

They all stared a him with surprise faces.

" Why must you take the girl to see the Daimyo of all people!" whined Kyo.

" She is special. " answered Makoto.

" How _special _? asked Naoki.

" Very. She may be great of use."

" Yeah, great use alright...." mumbled the red haired pervert.

" Kyo, shut up. " said Masaru.

" _Special_, mmmmmm......" said Daichi.

Makoto walked up and picked up the girl.

_' How is it you live when no one knows of the power you contain? Most would have killed or used you if they saw what you keep hidden in your eyes...'_

Makoto ran back into the direction of their home : Kaminari no Kuni (The Land Of Lightning)

Masaru follow quickly from behind while the rest took off. They were intent on finding out more about wakes makes this girl soimportant and _special_that the Daimyo must see her. They wanted to finish their mission as soon as possible and return home.

" I apologize Makoto-sama, but I fail to see what of use this girl is. What does she have that makes her what you call 'special' ?

" She contains something no man has ever thought to be possible. A gift we could use to our advantage. A power Konoha will regret they ever encountered." he said, passion filling his words.

" If what you say is true, why did she not use it when we appeared. The power you say she has could have easily defeated us." countered Masaru.

_' Masaru, you think of every little thing. What would I do without you ? '_

" I haven't thought of that Masaru. But since you brought it up, there are many possibilities and no answers."

"Then we shall have to wait until she wakes up to find out." replied Masaru.

" That seems to be the only option. Until she awakes." said Makoto.

* * *

It only took only two days to get to their final destination.

It was an easy feat for skilled ninja. They entered a small cave, and disappeared seamlessly into its dark depths.

When they were out of sight the cave vanished and turned into a solid wall of earth.

They were intent on showing the discovery, nestled in Makoto's arms. She still hadn't woke up, but it was only a matter of time.

* * *

The Daimyo was in his gardens taking a peaceful stroll hoping it would get rid of the headache that his advisers had caused.

There was a matter they had been meaning to discuss for awhile that the Daimyo was not very fond of.

-------------Flashback-------------------

_3 hours earlier_

_One by one his advisers came into his office, this meant bad news. He figured something like a death of someone important or a planned failed._

_" Daimyo, there is something we must discuss you. It is of great importance." Ughhh....here it comes._

_" To secure the lands in your rule.......be believe you should have a......heir." _

_" Yes to secure my lands I must...." I have to...to..to_

_I stood up from my chair and gave them a glare._

_" We worry if you die, who will be the next to rule?"said another._

_" So you are already waiting for me to say my prayers and die. It shows how loyal my men are or should I say rats."_

_" But milord we th-"_

_I left before they had a chance to say another word. _

_I must say I have a very good taste in vermin._

_Damn weasels. _[A/N : OMG! Itachi's here! Where?!?! hehe XD]

-----------End Fashback-------------

When would his advisers learn. He liked being alone, it was the way he lived. He wasn't gay or anything he just like being alone. He trusted a select few, beside them there was no one he could trust.

Having a child would imply he would have a family, the baby and his or her mother. The mother let alone would just be some whore who wan't his money and the kid would be some spoiled brat waiting until he died so he take over his lands.

He didn't need that.

He didn't want that.

* * *

_In the mirror of your eyes,_

_reflecting what is deep inside,_

_showing only what you want to be seen,_

_hiding things you keep away,_

_locked afar within your heart,_

_sometimes makes you stay apart,_

_some things we do out of fear,_

_some things we do because we must,_

_may hurt the ones we feel we trust,_

_If I show you what's been locked away,_

_promise me your here to stay._

* * *

**Review. Well that was another chappie! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN NAURTO!!!!!! IT ALL BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO!!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

Two men were walking calmly on a forest path. They kept their heads forward, engaging in simple conversation.

"The weather is rather nice today isn't it?" said one.

" Hai, I find it quite soothing."replied the other.

"Me too."

They were content with what little conversation they had. The sky was partially clouded, covering up the sun who was trying to send its beams of light to the world.

" When do you think she'll wake up?" said the one and only Masaru.

" Soon. Her chakra flow has been spiking unsteadily since we set foot on Kaminari no Kuni."

"Maybe she is reacting to the electricity in the air. There should be another thunderstorm soon."

" I like to think of it as a 'Welcome Home Makoto', don't you?" said the one with obsidian eyes. The instant he finished his sentence, a flash of lighting struck a nearby tree.

" I don't know about that. Remember when Kyo got a ' Welcome Home Hug'. The little perv couldn't feel himself for a week. Not to mention he pissed himself all over the place!"said Masaru trying to cover up a chuckle.

" What you call a 'Welcome Home Hug', I call a ' Ha Take That Ya Little Pervert!" moment. That is when I know dreams really do come true." said the man who had been as cool as ice only minutes ago. Who the hell was this man!?!?

" That's what I like about you, my old friend. You always find an enjoyable to laugh at to waste time!" he said as he burst into sudden laughter. What the hell?! Were these guys as brain damaged as Tobi! God help us if their were two _more _Tobi's. _God help us all. (A/N : Especially Deidara. Because he would commit suicide. At least Sasori would be happy and smile!)_

"_So really _Makoto. I know this girl is powerful, but what really caught my interest was that she shattered mangekyou sharingan like glass. You both fell and while she passed out a second later, you looked as if you'd seen a ghost."

" I was just a little fazed! Really me? I fear nothing!" said Makoto haughtily. He said that rather quickly for Marasu's taste.

"What if they appeared and discovered you were alive? What then Makoto? What then............." said Masaru seriously.

Makoto stopped dead in his tracks. For once again his eyes showed fear. There was only two things that would happen. They both ended the same way.

" I would run for the rest of my life until I am found, cornered, and killed. The second option would be that the second they find me, I'd have no time to run and be murdered right then and there." his voice was a little shaky from a multitute of emotions. Anger. Fear. Depression. Anxiety. Hopelessness. Sorrow. Hate. Every emotion was clearly shone through his eyes, radiating through his soul. He had been avoiding that question for as long as it took for him to reach sweet blissful death. Now that Masaru had asked the question, he had no choice but to speak the hidden truth.

"........" was all the brown eyed ninja could say. He had gone too far, the last thing he wanted was his best friend to die. **No. **They had been through too much to be mere friends. They are brothers. He would do whatever it takes to make it stay that way.

" If that day ever comes, we will fight together. Triumph together as one or die together."

" Masaru, you will not die. It will only be me, this is my war to fight. Not yours."

"You are wrong as always. We live as one, we die as one. That is the fate of us, _brother_." said Masaru with all the strength of his heart.

_" Thank you......"_ was the response he whispered into the wind. _"...my brother. Thank you."_

The minutes ticked by..............until.

Masaru went to his little world of thinking, ditching the real world for the realm of day dream.

He needed a vacation. Go to some small village far away. One with a bar and take Makoto or , Makoto you could trust not to get too wasted. He could get you home in one piece. Naoki was a funny drunk though. He would make a fool of himself at parties, like at Easter. What a great holiday to get wasted on. He wasn't christian so why should he cared what it was about. A holiday is a holiday. But for Naoki, it was one of the most humiliating days of his life. He was so wasted that he dressed up as a bunny. Not just any bunny, a girl bunny. His long hair didn't help much in the male department. Kyo was so drunk he thought he was a bunny girl and grabbed his ass. That was the most awkward holiday ever. Good thing he owned a video camera. Ahhhh......black mail never felt so good.

"Masaru! Wake up!" which was when the little daydreaming ninja decided to take a cab and get the hell out of memory lane.

" What is it! Ambush? How many Ninjas!? Are we surrounded!?" yelled Masaru having his own little panic attack. He kept looking around, kunai knife in hand.

" No! Shut up! Calm down and listen!" said Makoto with his serious tone. He turned back into his serious cold self. He did a 180 degree flip from casual to serious.

Masaru calmed himself with a little meditation technique and listened to his surroundings.

_'............purrrrrr......purrrrrrrrr..........grrrrrrrrrrrr........purrrr.......grrr.........purrrrrrrr......................'_

" What the HELL is that? Did you yell at me to listen to some freaking cat!?" roared Masaru.

* * *

_" Do you promise with your honor, _

_as long as your lungs breathe life , _

_even in the eternal sleep of death,_

_where your soul wanders,_

_into places no one can ponder ,_

_even in the midst of horrors, _

_from Lucifer himself,_

_rips your heart from your chest,_

_burning your soul and your self,_

_and in the trials of your life,_

_in the depths of shadows,_

_wrapped around your soul,_

_here on this earth,_

_your creator and your destroyer, _

_that my life and death,_

_in your hands,_

_will never be betrayed,_

_in every single life."_

* * *

_" I promise." _

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The wind was blowing like a hurricane, mothers had to hold on to their children so they wouldn't blow away. The sky was as dark as Sasuke's eyes.

Speaking of the little devil, he was looking for his favorite plaything.

Sakura Haurno.

Ever since he returned to Konoha, he had taken a personal liking _playing _with his former team mate. When he first arrived at the village gates the ninjas on guard rushed off and alerted every other ninja. Only a few seconds later he was taken away by the ANBU ninjas. He was then escorted to the personal office of the hokage herself. He had heard rumors of the female hokage was one of the legendary sanin. While he was in her office he noticed the faint odor of sake in the air. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the look on the her face, 'the classic drunk look' he liked to call it. He wrinkled his nose in disgust remembering the stench of her breath. Is that the best they could do?

He was quite suprised at what happened next.

~Flash Back~

_" Sasuke Uchiha. Give me one reason why you have not been executed for the crimes you have committed ?" She was furious at this boy. He was the one who betrayed his village, betrayed his comrades, and most importantly betrayed his friends. He is the cause of his students tears! She saw day after day inside Sakura's eyes. The pain._

_Sasuke smirked immediately. She may kill him, but the council won't allow it. He knew he could be executed for coming back, but he wasn't a fool. He had been carefully planning this from the beginning._

_" I have succeed where your whole village has failed." his words were but an icy chill._

_"Insolent child! What have you accomplished that was so great! You have no-"_

**_" I have slain Orochimaru."_** _interrupting her triad._

_The whole room grew silent._

_Ssuke Uchiha had won his battle._

_~***END*FLASHBACK***~_

Once the council was informed of this, they went to vote. They were deciding whether or not to punish Sasuke. Being the idiotic assholes they were, they decided not to punish him. They restored him with honors because of his excellent plan. He explained that he worried for his village's safety so he decided to go undercover and slay Orochimaru so his friends wouldn't get hurt. Thus saving his entire village. The only undercover work he probably did was in Orochimaru's bed.

So there was our young Uchiha, strolling down the village looking to his favorite cherry blossom. The thing was he was surprised at how she had changed from the love struck girl he knew before. She had grown out beautifully as he and many others had expected. It was the personality or mental change that surprised him and puzzled him as well. The Sakura he knew was obnoxious, foolish, disciplined, loud and overall well everything that up a Sakura Haurno. He was pretty sure there wasn't another of those running around.

The thing was she wasn't herself. She wasn't Sakura Haurno. She was quiet, alone, and almost empty. Her eyes were empty, void of emotion. He wondered if she felt at all. Sometimes, rarely, there were flashes of feeling in her eyes. They would come and go from time to time. They came of their own accord and stay for as long as they could. Then they would go back inside the darkness of her soul.

The thing was he liked seeing the ones he could make come out.

So far the had a list of emotions. Yeah, a list of _her_ emotion. He was keeping score.

________Sasuke's Emotion list _______

Shock

Happiness

Despair

Fear

Embarrassment

Grief

Doubt

Guilt

Fear

Confusion

Angst

Fear

* * *

He really liked fear. It was his favorite. She would have this look in her eyes. Her heart rate speed up, her body would shiver, her lips tremble, and her eyes would give him the most heart breaking of looks. It kind of looked like a puppy that just got kicked. He loved it.

Beside the discovery of a new game, he realized everyone kept their distance from Sakura and vice versa. They kept each other separate. Like fire and ice. Sakura looked liked she was trying not to get burned.

Or maybe she already had.

This enticed his curiosity furthermore.

It is why he was looking for his favorite plaything this very moment. The only thing was.....

he couldn't find her.

Where was his cherry blossom?

He ran towards her house, and knocked on her door.

No answer.

There should be an answer! He grabbed on and turned it with all his might. It opened without any resistance.

It looked like no one had been here for a couple of days. A week tops.

Now he was worried. Where was his cherry blossom?

Maybe he had gone to far the last time. She ran off before they could finish their little game.

There was an emotion in her eyes he couldn't recognize.

It was familiar.

He felt horrible right now.

Did he make run away?

Was she hurt some where?

His heart felt like it was being choked.

It hurt.

It _hurt._

What kind of pain was this?

His chest was..........was.......

_burning._

Is this how she felt? This _pain?_

He found a mirror and looked at his reflection.

His eyes.

His emotion.

_His remorse._

* * *

_' You have no idea what its like to lose, your family, and the one you love most! ' he said._

_' I have no idea what it's like.......but I have a feeling............' was the only answer._

* * *

**So yeah. The end of the third chapter. If you have any love interest idea's tell me because i have too many! **

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!**


	5. A VERY important author's note!

**Dear readers, reviewers, and random people,**

**Yes I know I have neglected this story for quite some time and I offer my sincerest apologies but rest assured that I will continue this story. I realize that I have not updated in months and I do realize how frustrating waiting this can be. I had to focus on trivial things such as school, the dreaded _homework_, and the evil amongst evils _The Final Exams._Trust me I hate this as much as you do.I also stopped writing as I stated at previous author's noted that I could lose interest quickly and have a short attention span. I have now or ever considered to discontinue this story and I am intent on finishing it for as long as this might take. Furthermore I would like to offer you a small insight that might answer future questions:**

**I will not stop writing this story and for the most part I have already found out the only thing that I am concerned about is who Kazumi will end up with and I ask once again for you personal opinion. I have only had trouble finding the time and thinking of the words to type. I know how frustrating waitng for an author to update this story and I will take that into consideration. Also I have focusing on a new character who has been created from this story. She does related to Kazumi and the remnants of the original Sakura Haurno who is still very much alive and well. She comes farther along the story, this part crossovers with Inuyasha Characters [All belongs to Rumiko Takahashi] plus the ones I've created and characters created by another author [ Akatsukifan54] who are incorporated into almost every Naurto Character[ Whom I still do not own.] If you would like to know about said character look at the end of this message.**

**As for the story _Harmonious Beauty_, I will use the spare time I will have in the winter break to write you new chapters.**

**Your one and insanely,**

**_Silence in the Shadows_**

* * *

**As promised, a little summary about this character that I have been obssessed with lately. Some spoilers:**

**After Kazumi gets heart broken in a plan hatched by no other master mind then a certain silver haired wolf. Having enough with her emotions she uses a special jutsu seperating hersef from her heart. She puts a Akatsuki member in charge of it and this eventually fails when it tuns out it's a person. She turns into a little girl but is rejected and treated as nothing but a possession. Itachi seeks the heart out for reasons I will leave you to ponder and has been entrusted to protect her. Suddenly she becomes older and turns into one of the most beautiful women that the human race has ever laid eyes on. She catches the eyes of many but she's as sweet as pie and evil to depths no one can ponder. She was something no one expected.**


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised a new chapter. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Naurto or its characters. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

The two befuddled ninja looked down into Makoto's arms.

The girl was purring.

_Purring._

Could people purr?

If they did the world would certainly be a more perverted place.

Damn strait.

" What in the world........?" said Masaru.

" I was certain this girl was not a Jinchuuriki ! Could I have been wrong? My sharingan didn't show any indication of a biju present, we must move quickly before it wakes up." Makoto said hurriedly.

" I know, I heard that encountering a Jinchuuriki is potentially dangerous. Perhaps we should sedate her or stop her flow of chakra?" suggested Masaru.

" Hai, I have --" Makoto was cut off mid sentence as he was slammed head first into a tree. Let the battle begin.

Masaru reached into his pouch but it was a second too late. One of his own kunai knifes was embedded into his shoulder blade. It nicked an important blood vessel, he had to tread warily with this opponent.

On the other hand, Makoto shakily stood up and regained his balance. That was a good blow but he'd been hit worse.

They looked up simultaneously to see what they were up against.

" Jinchuuriki I am not. Dangerous, hell yes." said the suppose to be unconscious girl with a triumphant smirk on her face.

" I underestimated you girl. How long have you been awake ?" said Makoto with genuine curiosity. He couldn't help himself, little devious bastard.

" Well actually since you asked I --" she didn't have time to finish her sentence. Masaru choose to attack, he attempted to grab her neck and toss her to the ground.

As soon as her body registered this, her instinct took over as she planted her feet firmly to the ground and used her hand to grab a hold of his neck.

They reached a stand off, a power struggle. Who would be the first to submit.

[ Make your bets now : Kazumi or Masaru? Keep reading to find out. Post ur guess as a review please.]

Their lungs started to ache with the need for oxygen.

Masaru still was bleeding, he had put up with harsher crap. No way in hell was he about to be beaten now.

* * *

Toshio looked up into the sky, the sun was still out. He should be asleep at this this time. He was nocturnal and the the sun was out! It was time to sleep.

_'I wonder if cats have these sort of problems. I heard they drink warm milk to help them sleep.'_

He really must be losing it. He was not or ever has been a cat. Although he had never been one to chase a cat and any other Cat vs. Dog nonsense. A cat was a cat a cat and a dog was a dog. It was simple as that. He was glad that dogs were only cousins to wolves.

He sighed, his thoughts have been wandering far to much these days. Only moments ago he was wondering what was his fur. Was it pearl, eggshell or silver? He had to ask someone later. Preferably female, scratch that. He did not want to be considered gay.

He was being a little too self conscious for his own good and most importantly his pack. His one and only focus should be the protection and safety of his pack. That was his duty as the alpha. His job was getting a little too hard as of late.

It all started with _that_ girl.

He had been completely fine until _she _burst into his life.

She must have been a sorceress of sorts. He had not encountered one in centuries and believed they had died out long ago but then again they never were easy to get rid of. She was probably sent by a rival pack, and he poured of of his energy into her.

Perhaps he was over reacting, how she could be a threat. She was a small pathetic weak.........

He mentally punched himself in the head.

She had **_his power_** flowing through _**her veins**_.

She become **_a member_** of **_his pack_**.

She _**wasn't human**_ anymore.

Toshio was always a wolf known for his discipline, honor, manners, and calm demeanor.

_"**Fuck.**"_

With that thought bound to his brain, he went in search of the _despicable girl_.

The icy determination in his eyes could strike fear into the bravest of souls.

There was a pang in his heart.

Hidden deep in his irises, a slimmer of doubt and hope.

Doubt that he could kill his own creation.

Hope that he was terribly wrong and just an ignorant imbecile.

This is what must be seen.

* * *

_"Four paws, two adorable ears, and a fluffy tail." she narrowed her eyes. " Your too cute! Why was I ever afraid of you?"_

_" I can kill you within seconds without so much as a blink of an eye." he retorted._

_" To bad for you that cuteness clouds the mind, I can't take you seriously with your fluffy hanging around all over the place." she said with a innocent smile._

_He growled. "You will find in time my dear that 'Cutness' is a very dangerous weapon. You'll see for yourself the dangers it will cause you." His eyes darkened, taking on a new expression._

_She stiffened a little. " Master, I don't like that look your giving me........"_

_"..."_

_" Master?"_

_

* * *

_

The Konoha gates stood tall through sleet, hail, snow, and all the other crap that was thrown at it.

To protect the village from enemies was its purpose.

It didn't necessarily mean that if you had to break it down to get into the village.

A woman came down the path with two children in hand.

"Excuse me, Could you let us through please? We are in a hurry! We've come to see my sister, she having a baby soon!" she said.

One of the ninja looked at her carefully and said with a smile."Oh who's the lucky mother ?"

He woman answered" My little sis! Her name is Shizuka!"

The ninja said" How splendid! We could always use more youth running around! You may pass just come back later and give us your name ok!"

"Thank you! " was the last thing she said as she scurried off into the village with her children.

" This is starting to bore me. When are Kyo and Daichi returning." said Naoki.

He looked behind him, taking amusement in his captives faces.

The _actual_ ninjas who were suppose to be guarding the gate were fast asleep, dreaming that they _were_ guarding the gate.

"Hehehe, that Kyo and his jutsu's." he said to himself.

He looked to the horizon to see if any other travelers have come along.

Today was going to be a long day, he needed all the humor he could get.

* * *

Sasuke rushed to the Hokage's office, mad as hell.

His Sakura could be hurt and cold looking for a way back home!

They needed to find her and keep her safe!

How could they let someone come and take _his_ cherry blossom.

[ Crowd Emotion : Awwww! Sasuke cares! Makes ya feel all warm and fuzzy inside don't cha think?]

He burst into the office, where Shizune and Tsunade were briefing Two ANBU ninja on an important mission.

" Uchiha Sasuke! What is the meaning of this! What gives you the gaul to break into my office and--" screeched the hokage only to be interrupted by Sasuke's yelling.

_**"SAKURA'S MISSING!"**_exclaimed the frustrated Uchiha.

Tsunade's eyes widened and then suddenly turned into a ablaze with anger and confusion.

" _Go gather all the shinobi and meet at the village gates! HURRY_!" she ordered.

"Hai." was the ANBU's response as the ran off to inform everyone.

Tsunade, Shizune, and Sasuke ran off to the village gates.

Tsunade wouldn't give up Sakura without a fight, not for all the sake in the world.

* * *

The two Anbu ran and told two_ other _shinobi to spread the news.

Then they sped off to the gates, trying to get there before anyone else arrived.

Things were not going according to plan.

And they were about to get a hell of a lot worse.

* * *

Seconds ticked by and they stood still, unflinching.

Masaru's face took on a wicked smile as his grip tightened around her neck, choking the life out of her.

Her face scrunched up and she tightened her grip as well.

At this point it was getting boring, _very boring_ so all in all someone had to surrender at it was.......

Makoto appeared out of thin air and he grabbed their arms then forced them to either side of him.

[Hooray for Team Makoto! ~_The crowd cheers~_ :D]

" There is not point to your fighting." he preached.

" She is potential threat, we must eliminate her now!" Masaru coughed out.

" We need her alive! Have you forgotten what she is!" Makoto reminded him.

" I am right here you know. Oh yeah I forgot one thing." she said. Before they had a chance to stop her, she twisted her body and slipped out of Makoto's arm in a very weasel like way. She then made her way to Masaru's side and punched him square in the face.

Yep, that was gonna leave a mark. Hopefully nothing permanent like a black eye.

Kazumi did two black flips and from then on she attempted to distance herself from them.

She had to get away.

Fate had not deemed her so lucky.

A couple steps into her sprint, a fist was lodged into the side of her neck.

She fell slow.

As she fell she could see the face of her demise, a new face of a ninja she had yet to see before.

It did not matter, she was leaving the real world, slipping into her subconscious mind.

~ _Memories_~

_New images were filling her eyes. It was night and there was a boy and a girl. The girl had a sad look in her eyes, she was speaking to the boy._

_After the fuzziness went away, she could see them more clearly. The girl had pink hair but she couldn't see much. She was crying and yelling out something._

_The boy was a completely different matter itself. He was as clear as day, raven hair and obsidian eyes. Those eyes felt so familiar and full of a mixture of anguish, fear, and a hate that burned with such intensity._

_They were having some sort of conversation, the girl looked like she was begging to him. He was passive, it looked as if she were blocking him from his path._

_Her stance was pathetic, probably desperate._

_And it made her feel horrible, like she was sharing her emotion with her._

_They never looked once at her, they couldn't see her._

_The girl took a step toward the boy, begging him harder._

_The clouds covered the moon and sky. It was as if they did not want to look anymore._

_He struck her._

_~End Memory~_

She hit the ground, hard. She didn't move and to stunned to try.

_What was that?_

She heard voices in her surroundings and she opened her eyes slightly.

There was a gray blob which was accompanied by a black blob. She could barely make out their voices.

_" What did you do to her!"_

_" She was attacking you, she posed a threat to your lives and that of Milord's."_

A gray grown blob appeared.

_" Do not yell at him Makoto, it was necessary."_

_" Silence! I am the superior in command. You will follow my orders from here on!"_

The last voice had such authority it caused the others to cease.

A pair of warm arms wrapped around her pulling her into their warm embrace. The touch was tender, careful, and almost loving.

_" Let us head toward the castle, make sure there are medical ninja waiting for us. Hurry!"_

The gray blob departed with the gray brown one.

She was moved slowly, at a gentle pace.

The black blob must be holding her.

The black blob must be a very caring and loving person.

She calmed down, feeling quite safe at the moment.

Content with her current position, her eyes lids dropped and she even begun to purr once more.

Unknown to her a pair of of obsidian eyes were studying her meticulously.

* * *

Makoto looked down to the girl who had once again found her way into his arms once again. Frankly her was becoming accustom to this, she even had started purring again.

He searched her face for any sign of consciousness, he would not be fooled twice. When he was satisfied she was genuinely passed out, he began to study her face once more.

It was peaceful even blissful. Angelic was close to it. He could not bear to tear his eyes away from such a sight. He utilized his other senses to guide them to the castle.

Once they made it there he clutched her tighter, he would protect her. Keep her safe from everything. He would keep a close on her and those around her. Hell, especially Masaru. Certainly Kyo. _Definitely Kyo_.

No one would dare touch her without his permission.

Unless they were willing to die.

* * *

**Well there goes another chappie. _Review or the story gets IT._**

**_Hehehe. I'm serious._**

**_Tell me what cha think, kay!_**

_Sincerely,_

_Silence in the shadows._


End file.
